My Workshop
by Dfnt
Summary: These are story plots and challenges I may write or have written about Xander and the Scoobies. They are also up for adoption so help yourself. I have not abandoned them but I may never get them past the plot and I want someone to write them.
1. Alexander The Protector of Man Trilogy

Alexander The Protector of Man  
Trilogy challenge

This is the first chapter and you may continue from there  
(Hello everyone I am Alexander LaVelle Harris but my true name is Hunter Orion Evans Black I'm the son of Lily Evans and Sirius Black. How that happen when everyone knows that Lily married James and had my Half-brother Harry is quite the tale, that will be told later. Now I am the closest thing a mortal can be to a Greek god now and this is my story of my journey across time, space, and dimension to return home.

My story starts right after I was born my parents decided for my own safety to send me away, they should have looked closer at the ritual they used and my fathers heritage. You see the Black family was both blessed and cursed by a Chaos god sometime in the very beginning of the family line and the ritual was very order based add that together and you get a mess. I ended up being flung across time, space, and dimension. This in turn attracted the attention of a being known as Q. He gifted me with the nanites that would change my life later on and sent me to where I would cause the most chaos of one kind or the other, he sent me to SunnyDale, Cal and thus begins by journey.

November 1

Man what a night, I still can't believe that last night that I became Elminster of Shadowdale. Now I know why things have seemed to be chaotic around me especially when dealing with magic of any kind. I'm not from this dimension. You want to know how I know that, One: Elminster told me, Two: with the help of the nanites in my body I have reviewed all my memories from birth until now.  
Now your wondering what nanites, well they were put there by Q while I was crossing dimensions from my home to this one because of the potential I had. The reason I was crossing dimensions is that my parents wanted to keep me safe but the ritual messed up of some reason, El hinted that it was my heritage that did it but wouldn't say, he wanted me to figure it out.  
Anyways the nanites have been coming online since the hyena event because they were exposed to magic, which is what Q made them powered by because anything else would be noticeable, now I have always been interested in magic even tried it a few times but it never worked right. The reason is that when I came to this dimension I had blocks put on me by the PTB and AP commonly known as The Pricks That BE and The Ascended Pricks. You see they were scared of my power and that I would mess there plans up. I have the same core of power that the AP's had when they were on the material plane. My power comes from inside instead of just outside like it does in this dimensions. That is what gives the PTB's the ability to manipulate people with magical potential to either good or evil, all magic a person uses is slanted to either good or evil because of this. Now because of El I can draw in magic this way but because of the blocks I would not be able to use it right. The PTB know that with my abilities I would have free will meaning I had the power to break prophecy, like I did in the Masters cave when I brought Buffy back to life.  
The PTB is another thing according to El they should not be in power as they are. The best he could figure while here is that about 3,000 to 2,000 years ago something happened that aloud them to come into power and the Old or Elder gods to be forced to leave earth alone unless specifically called on like Ethan did with Janus on Halloween. The reason he knew was the changes in the fabric of magic that was still producing ripples like something was intentionally having to keep them the way they were.  
Anyways it's a good thing that Q hide the nanites from the PTB &amp; AP because the first of there blocks broke during the hyena event. It was the block that aloud internal use of magic in the body. In other words I can now use any magic that does not leave my body correctly. That includes body magic that enhances the bodies strength, speed, reflexes, ext. and mind magic that includes shielding the mind, organizing the mind and other such thing along those lines, but does not include things like telepathy and telekinesis and other kinesses. But with the nanites and the knowledge they of the Startrek and my home dimension, and also the physical, mental, and magical enhancement I'm equal a Slayer in that I have no limit in how far I can push myself at least not that I'm aware of. Then there is the knowledge that the nanites copied from El the man was 5,000 years old that is alot of things that I can learn from and practice once the other blocks break which they should in about 100 years on their own unless I get some powerful help.  
Well I know what I'm going to be doing all day, I'm going to be organizing my mind and building my mental defenses. Its a good thing that the Others are more or less bound by the same rules as the Elder gods all I have to watch out for is their minions either willing or duped.

Flashback*  
Ethan's Costume Shop:)

XanderGate

1\. This is a Buffy/Star Trek/Stargate cross (with bits and pieces from Harry Potter, Forgotten Realms, with no characters form them)  
2\. This a mainly Buffy/Stargate cross with allot of Star Trek tech throne in in other word everything but the kitchen sink given enough time. and appearances by Q.  
3\. The time line starts in the Buffy verse is after Halloween.  
time line in the Stargate verse starts at anytime before Anubis shows up with enough time to get at least some production going. must have at least 7 Gryphon Class fighters up and running that is what destroys Anubis's ships.  
5\. the Buffy verse part takes place in the 1980's and ends in the last part of 1989 the early part of 1990, the Stargate verse takes place starting in 1995,( start is defined as the start of the TV series.)  
6\. Xander does not tell the others until after the Initiative mess, has to because of his government contacts that help shut them down, and even then its just about some of his knowledge and not even all of that.  
7\. The Buffy/Stargate verse goings along according to cannon with appropriate changes due to the changes to Xander.  
8\. Changes to Xander are he body is brought to the maximum human potential physically nearly on equal terms to a demigod (Hercules) but definitely stronger than a Goa'uld and mentally he's about as smart as you can get without ascending to the higher plane of existence his mental capacity is equal to an ancient on the cusp of ascension by the nanites,his senses are also enhanced by the nanites you say how strong all six of them (you know that sixth sense that is the ability to sense the mystical and when you are in danger, when someone is lying,etc), the nanites also give him a unrealistic regenerative ability allot like Highlander in the sense that only through decapitation will you kill him and he is immune to anything including implantation of a symbiont,the nanites are powered by his magic so he doesn't need an outside power source to recharge like the Borg,his magic is of a very unique type in that it is mostly the Harry Potter verse and the Forgotten Realms verse in that he has a well of magic and magical channels in him that he can use and the ability to channel the ambient magic and energy all around him to power spells and he can combine it to create devastating spell-work( for more information on Harry Potter magic read Ascension Of The Scorpion  
Sorcerer on it gives a better understanding of how magic works in the Potter Verse at least the way I want it to work for this story, the nanites will have allot of knowledge with them everything from tech to martial-arts, the spell knowledge he builds him self.  
9\. The nanites have the combined knowledge of The Federation, The Romulan's, The Klingon's, The Cardassian,The Dominion,and The Borg.  
10\. The ending of this story is Xander going on a dimension hoping journey visiting various realities one being a stop over in the Andromeda  
verse to get a good base ship, the second part of this story is explained in the challenge The Many Faces of Alexander.  
11\. The ship used for this journey is The Alexander a Defiant Class Escort and Fast Attack ship that has been heavily modified to work well pass the initially prototype design.  
12\. The reason Xander leaves is that after the Sunnydale mess he faked his death to the group because Buffy was a Queen Bitch about things and Willow alternates between scared of magic and all superior because of what she can do with it and not listening to Xander when  
he tries to talk to her about it. He has about 5 years of straight running his company before the Stargate starts up and then about 10 yrs after the Anubis mess ( in 2020 he is 60yrs old but doesn't really look it unless he wants to he looks like he's in his mid twenties ) he has to leave  
because of the fact he is not aging and he wants explore some of the other dimensions out there.  
13\. Xander starts up his company before graduating, he starts releasing tech that is just with in range of the current tech so not draw suspicion down on him and improving current tech. Once the Stargate is operational and attracts his attention he decides to get involved in  
it.( ship designs, weapons,armor, medicine, etc.)  
14\. Before he leaves he creates an android to keep things running in case he decides to come back or a problem comes up that need him back there himself.  
15\. In this verse Daniel Jackson does not die and there is no trip to Atlantis. Because the need is no need there with Xander supplying the  
tech.

XanderGate( XG is more a lot of plot info for this as I have tried many times to right this story.) Now as I a said Xander is close to demi-god level meaning one-on-one he can beat anyone save a higher being on the godhood level like Zeus not the ascended pricks from Stargate he could beat and most probably destroy them if they descended down to the normal plane, He is not all-powerful like a godhood level character(meaning he can't snap his finger and something happen half a world away like Q), He can be forced into retreating with enough people against him. Meaning he has the strength but not the stamina.

The Many Faces of Alexander

1\. Alexandria Experimental Glorious Heritage Class Command Ship the last ship to be built by the Systems Commonwealth easily two and half times the size of the Andromeda Ascendant With twice the same load-out in weapons with a some noticeable differences like Two BWG(Black-whole Generator) cannons, long range APC's (anti-Proton cannons), and several beam and other energy weapons of short and long range combat.( Note eventually modified to cross dimensions and act as a moving base of operations. with docking bays at least big enough for Defiant Class ships to use and at least 10 of such bays.)  
2\. Alexander HighGuard Enhanced Defiant Class Escort and Fast Attack Ship the ship Xander uses to cross dimensional barriers. He modifies it with an AI core and other HighGuard systems that are better than what he has.  
3\. Xander does not stay long in the Andromeda verse just long enough to get The Alexandria and complete it and modify it for Dimensional travel.  
4\. Xander can go to any universe except Battlestar Galactica. and he cannot stay long in the Andromeda verse if he does he is nothing more than a ghost moving in and out of it lending help in the most dire times and becoming the legend of The Ghostly Heritage due to cloaking device, helps out in the Witch Head event.  
5\. Story lines and verse: First Andromeda verse to get the ship, Second Naruto verse for there knowledge of seals, Third Forgotten Realms Verse for knowledge of Magic and the final soul deep blocks removed, Fourth The Percy Jackson and The Olympians verse to learn his limits and gain experience fight at full power. ( Optional you may go beyond these four verses but the four must come first any thing after is up to you in this second part of the trilogy.)  
6\. Definite Pairing with the Avatar of The Alexandria( How far it goes depends on rating, but the A.I. of The Alexandria is an experimental type more human and sentient than any other before it it may even be the copied mind of a person it won't say and as such has modeled itself as a true female hermaphrodite.) with Xander. Due to Xander's knowledge he is able to make a more cybernetic that android Avatar. This is the best main pairing for him because they are both effectively immortal. They have other people added to it making it a threesome in some verses and in some verses a harem.  
7\. Once Xander gets to a universe he settles in and starts to improve humanity a little pointing it in the right direction and the fading into the background and eventually leaving for another verse.

The Return of Hunter Black

1\. This is where Alexander returns to his home Verse Harry Potter/Justice League/?  
2\. In the Harry Potter timeline it starts after 5th year. Dumbles is either insane/delusional/senile or evil. Harry is paired with Hermione. Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing, NO angst after Alexander arrives. Moldyshorts is erratic, he has bouts of genius and bouts of insanity. The Ministry or parts of it are smarter about the Mundane world than is shown to the public.  
3\. Alexander arrive before the alien invasion in the Justice League timeline that brings them all together(Justice League Origins)  
4\. Alexander teaches Harry and Hermione how to use the magic he learned from Elminster and also what Mystra taught his of magic from his home verse (she is a god of magic so it would not take much for her to find the knowledge) this includes body, wandless, staff, and ancient magic, as well as how to make true focuses.(Starts as a wand to focus magic then the wand is placed in a staff with cores and focus stone and fused together and then changed into a ring. The wand focuses and refines magic for delicate work[Healing and Laying wards, ext, the staff is an enhancer it magnifies magic for things that require brute force [battle magic and charging wards, ext., the rings is for common things and is easier to overlook.)  
5\. ? your choice just something to make it challenging for someone of Alexander's abilities.

Optional you can take Alexander dimension hoping again depending on what you did in the second story after this he can go anywhere its up to you.


	2. Alexander Addams

Alexander Addams

1\. Xander must become an Addams one of two ways.  
2\. The pairing are Xander/Buffy/Kendra/Faith/Willow/Wednesday  
3\. Xander doesn't meet the Addams family until his road trip.  
4\. The Addams family bloodline the more mundane aspect of it is the Highlander/Wolverine like regeneration and agelessness. Meaning they can regrown anything but a head. The Magical aspect is that they are Warlocks (read Neverwinter Nights 2 class information for abilities) there powers come from the dark or destructive side of magic. Not to be confused with demonically tainted magic.  
5\. The history of this reality is slightly different from cannon Buffy. the demons were cast out by the combined effort for the Light and Dark magical races and the old gods. The magical races were the true Dragons, Unicorns, Phoenixes, and Griffins. The Dark races were Dragons and Griffins as they represent the Predatory and Battle aspect of magic. The Light races are Unicorns and Phoenixes as they represent the Healing and Cleansing aspect of magic. The true magical races also can take human form and can breed with human passing on their gifts to them. One such family became the Addams family descended from true Dragons the other three families have been lost to time.  
6\. Somewhere in history the True magical races disappeared leave behind pale shadows of themselves, and the Old Gods withdrew from mankind leaving things in the hands of the powers that be. This marked the decline of magic and the rise of demonic incursions of demons that gained a foothold on the land and also the rise of evil and corruption among humans.  
7\. Today the line between light,dark,and tainted magic is so messed up that there are no true magic users outside of a very few outside the Addams family. And those few are hunted down and killed by the minions of the PTB and demons.  
8\. As said earlier Xander becomes an Addams one of two ways (A) The Hyena incident and (B) The Halloween incident.  
A) Alexander is already a Addams sent to the Helmouth because his bloodline did not awaken and it was to dangerous to keep him with the family. The Helmouth would hide him and give him the best chance to awaken his blood. The energy that went into summoning the hyena spirit instead awakened the bloodline in him and kicked the hyena out. It also enhanced the more draconic instincts in the bloodline.  
B) Alexander dresses up as a warlock of old when magic was still strong. This warlock was said to be one of the more ruthless demon hunters of his time and extremely knowledgeable in fighting and magic as one of the Addams clan.  
9\. Lemons there will be lemons in this story starting with a Xander/Buffy it will either be during the hyena indecent or after Halloween there will be no Angel/Buffy. Next to add in is Xander/Kendra then Xander/Willow then Xander/Faith then Xander/Wednesday the the final permeate one Xander/Dawn. There can be any number of them in-between but that is the order the girls join in.  
10\. The story will go as cannon for the main points meaning that they will happen Buffy and gang will face the Master,the Judge &amp; Athlica,the mayor,and glory. But they will happen differently than in cannon depending on when Xander becomes an Addams. Also there will be no First Evil Buffy does not Swan dive to her death, they close the portal another way if you want to open. So instead of the first evil the gang goes to try and find the True magical races and give the PTB the boot and bring the Old Gods back to the front to help end the demonic take over of earth permanently. Xander and the gang either find out part of the truth after Halloween or at some point before the road trip xander stumbles across a very damaged book written in draconic that only he can read and the gang began researching what truly happen in history that caused the true demons to be kick out and the PTB to make such a mess of things. During the road trip Xander meets the Addams Clan and learns what he and the gang do not already know and travels the world with Wednesday and Faith looking for more clues as to what happened and make more allies he meets Blade and Hercules (and who ever else you want). After the Glory mess they begin to teach Dawn how to master her ability to open portals to other places.  
11\. This will be a Multicross Buffy/Addams/Blade/Hercules/?the rest is up to you but it can't be Harry Potter(except for when Xander goes looking for the Trued Magical races), or Percy Jackson, Marvel, DC, or anything with space travel, the only exceptions are heroes like Batman, DareDevil, Elektra that are within the normal human boundaries if just barely. Nothing like Superman, the hulk, flash, wonderwoman, greenlantern. the same with villains from those verses. That does not mean Xander and the gang can't come across them while they travel through realities looking for the True magical races where they go on that is up you. They just can't be part of the main verse.


	3. Alexander Katarn

Alexander Katarn

Xander dresses up as Kyle Katarn.

Kyle AU  
Kyle is in his old age and has learned a lot about the force (Through the Valley of The Jedi). He has also learned a lot about starship tech by just living and doing.  
The Force is an energy field generated by all living things, it surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the universe together.- (A New Hope). That is the only definition of the Force, miticholrins do not generate the Force.  
Jedi - The Force is my Ally, and a powerful ally it is, with it anything is possible.  
Force tech (tech that uses the force to power it), Force Blacksmithing (imbuing the force while forging/making an item), Force Alchemy (imbuing the force into an already made item).

Kyle's and Xander's personalities merge after Halloween.

Xander gets tossed into the Mass Effect verse either during the athica incident, during his road trip, or during the portal incident with Glory.

Xander takes the place of Commander Sheppard, he is a war hero, survivor, , after Akuze he decides to retire and become a mercenary so he has no tyes so that he can work on getting home and when he disappears there will be no fuss. He has invested a lot into some companies and has permanently purchased a small dock for his ship (this comes in handy during ME2 onward) . He is hired to help defined Eden Prime when the beacon is uncovered.(his ship is destroyed at Eden prime).  
After Eden Prime he is selected to become Humanities Specter, the original candidate (an OC) dies due to the beacon.

SPECTER definition-  
A SPECTER does whatever it takes to keep Galactic Peace and Stability.  
A SPECTER is independent and must provide for themselves.  
A SPECTER can go anywhere and do anything.

ME1  
The hunt for Saran takes longer due to the fact Xander does not have the knowledge from the beacon and the second part of being a specter. While he has some independent resources it is nothing compared to Saran's. Saran is the best specter the council ever had, so he has a lot of resources and the galaxy is a big place to hide.

ME2  
Xander survives crash landing the Normandy due to the force. It takes some time to get one of the shuttles space worthy. He later has the Normandy wreckage hauled to his dock to have it rebuilt, while he recovers from the crash he oversees the refit and upgrade. This takes a total of 6 months for his recovery and one year for the Normandy. During the 6 month recovery he hears about all the people hunting for him and decide to lay low until he has recovered. After his recovery he hears how the council denied everything to do with the reapers he only tells Anderson on the council of his recovery and decides to keep low while he researches more about the Reapers and Protheans with Liara, along with having the companies he is part of begin research into better ship tech.

ME3  
This goes a lot better due to the changes in ME1&amp;2 the galaxy is more prepared even if they didn't know it was for this.

Paragon path all the way through trilogy, Rachni Queen lives both times, no one dies (Wrex, Kaiden/Ashley ME1) (collector base ME2) (Mordin/genophage cure final battle ME3), genophage is cured, peace is made between Geth and Quarans, custom ending defeats the reapers and galactic civilization continues on.  
Pairing is Liara all the way through.  
Xander is a Biotic following the Sentinel path. he uses biotic and the force. Armor through-out is the Blood Dragon armor.

Sequel is his trip home he takes the Normandy with him as he tries to get home. It is a journey across realities first Babylon 5 to Star Trek DS9 to Star Wars to home Buffy/StarGate. The ability to travel realities with a ship requires a large ring like gate made in each verse he visits so that he can go back and forth. The Force impresses on him that it is important to have this option. He incorporates the tech from each verse into the Normandy when he can and has it all integrated when he leaves each verse. When he final gets home the fight with the Go'auld and the wraith is a lot harder than in cannon and takes help from all four verses to defeat them. He helps unite each verse he visits by uniting them against a common enemy, the shadows and sinja'deria in Babylon 5, the Dominion and then Borg in Star Trek, the Sith and YuuzhanVong in Star Wars.


	4. Ascended

Ascended

Xander becomes an Ascended due to a mistake in the Primal Hyena Ritual. He gets the sum total of humanities knowledge past and present. He gets the boot while he is recovering and reforming himself. He is reborn with his abilities locked in the Mass Effect verse as Commander Shepard. Due to firing the Crucible with the Synthesis setting he Ascends again and gets the knowledge of the ME galaxy both past and present. After fixing the Galaxy he decides to go home but somehow he is shunted in the Lord of the Rings verse into Aragons body. After this verse he and his ladies will bonce around the multiverse trying to get back to his home verse.

Reason for not getting to his home verse is that it is right next to a StarGate verse and he must go through it to get home and he is not powerful enough nor trained in his abilities enough to get passed the Ascended of that verse as together they are able to bounce him away because he is not form that verse. He must travel and learn more to get more powerful and skilled.

Verses:  
(start)  
Effect  
of the Rings  
Wars  
Jackson and the Olympians  
(Cin. Movie)  
Trek  
5

?.Stargate  
?.Buffy(home)

Pairing:  
Xander/Liara/Tali-Mass Effect, Xander/Arwen- Lord of the Rings, Xander/Padme-Starwars  
All his wives are Ascended and they travel with him to new verses after the Lord of the Rings verse.

Mass Effect(AU) - Commander Shepard (Male) Sentinel, Paragon mostly but ruthless when needed, he can use words just as well as weapons, he leaves the Alliance after Akuze and becomes a Freelancer, he develops his on network of contacts and business that he has shares in, Synthesis ending.

Lord of the Rings - The Valor make him a deal he lives the life Aragorn would have lived had he not been born stillborn and at the end of Aragorn's mortal life they would teach him how to wield his powers with skill and learn how to wield any other power he may get with skill.

Mass Effect - Stop over to pick up his other wives (Tali and Liara) and teach Arwen how to use technology.

Star Wars - Takes the place of Anakin who along with his mother was killed at a young age. Still meets Padme on Tattoine Does not go to the Jedi Order he ends up marrying the Queen of Naboo and stays there. Padme stays as Queen and he becomes King one of them takes the place of Senator as well.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians -

Avengers -

Star Trek -

Babylon 5 -

StarGate -

Buffy(Home) -


	5. Commander Xander

Commander Xander

Xander dress up as a Cybran from Supreme Commander.

He learns and creates Techno Magic and learns Druidic Magic.

He becomes Gaea's Champion (He becomes ageless as long as he lives on a Earth and his age is resets to his Twenties when he returns.)

He creates a multi-dimensional company.

In all these verses humanity has become Cybran before First Contact.  
In these verses Xander does not take the main role totally it is split between him and the main original character.  
The main major timline stays intact but with a Cybran twist. Example: (Star Trek TL- ST Enterprise - STOS - ST Next Generation - ST Deep Space 9 still happens but with a twist in that humans are all Cybran but certain things changs such as humans not being able to be assimilated by the Borg or infiltrated by Imperial Citerax.)  
Verse's:  
1\. Mass Effect (Changes Humans can not be made into Husks and indoctrination does not work. Also the uses for the Omni-tool have to be maxed out that is the most under used thing in ME but it has the most potential, be creative and experiment.)

2\. Babylon 5 ( Have fun and bring in ME tech and combine it with native tech and no telepaths due to being Cybran)

3\. Star Trek ( Eugenic wars happen differently no ban on genetic engineering is put in place but stricter guidelines are enforced to prevent another Khan like maniac from rising, Tech from the preveus verses is brought in. The Borg can not assimilate humans nor can the Imperial Citerax. Stays pretty much cannon timeline until DS9 as the saying goes Do Not Tickle A Sleeping Dragon)

4\. Star Wars ( have fun,bring in tech from past three verse's and create your own faction. Anakin and Padme become Cybrans, No Darth Vader but still an Emperor Palpatine.)

In the next two Verses he takes a more main role and humanity is not united nor all Cybran.

5\. Avengers cinematic movie verse combined with marvel verse ( Xander arrives and sets up his company before SHIELD is really set up and slips under their radar, his costume is the Blood Dragon Armor from ME that has been upgraded in last five verses and the Omni-tool is his main tool/weapon. He gets the adamantium bullets out of Logan's head and help to restore his memories and helps Jean with the Phoenix Force before the Chitari invasion, X2 happens differently and after the invasion and X3 not at all.

6\. Star Gate ( Have fun and cut lose, no going to the Destiny.)


	6. Heir to the Throne

Heir to the Throne  
Verses:Home(Buffy), Costume(The Gamer), Parents(Fate/Stay Night), New Home(Disgaea), Visiting and Traveling through(?)

Having learned of his possible fate from Archer, Shiro decides to take his Magus training more seriously even if he can't use it. He learns every thing he can at least in the theory aspect. At the end of his life he merges his soul with Excalibur so he can be with Arturia forever as she resides in the Sheath Avalon after her defeat at Mordreds hands.  
After the ritual something happens and a new soul is made a child of Arturia and Shiro but it is with a body, so Zelretch sends the soul away so the Mage Association,Gaea,and Alya will not find it along with Excalibur and Avalon so that it brakes Arturia's contract with Gaea. The Soul later becomes Alexander Harris.

Alexander hidden by the Hellmouth, his exact nature unknown to the PTB but they don't like him because they can't control him block all his abilities beyond a normal humans through the use of minions like Whistler.

On Halloween he dresses up as The Gamer, but the abilities are locked after the spell is broken.

The PTB use the Athica incident to get rid of him by influencing Buffy to throw him through the Portal instead of Angel.

Due to the PTB bypassing Judgment on a Soul Xander ends up in the Netherworld(Disgaea) instead of Hell.

Landing in the Netherworld aloud Avalon and Excalibur to brake some of the blocks place by the PTB on Xander natural abilities as Arturia and Shiro's child. Arturia and Shiro begin to teach Xander how to use his abilities inherited from them.

Xander decides to leave Avalon and Excalibur in his body as they hold his parents souls and does not want to risk them. He does not even use traced copies of them until he has found a way to perminently fuse them to his soul and it is impossible for them to be removed.

Xander's weapon of choice is the Tora Shinai, it will be leveled in the item-world to make it more fearsome. Xander will abuse the hell out of Avalon's healing ability. It works the same for him as it would for Arturia, accentual making him immortal.

Xander decides to try for the position of Netherworld Overlord/King so that he can get his revenge on the PTB and to teach Buffy a lesson (smack down with Tora Shinai). The position comes with a type of immortality with it that cannot be lost except for an official loss in an official challenge for leadership.


	7. King Xander

King Xander

Xander dresses as a combination of Elrond(Lord of the Rings) and Jareth(Labyrinth).

Xander must have dormant Fae or Elven(LoR) blood that allows the change to become permanent, he keeps the knowledge he gains from both Jareth and Elrond, and it is what give him the ability to see the true of things.

Required:  
add Elrond to the Goblin King costume he gets rid of the weakness to iron/cold iron.  
combining the two he gets all the powers and abilities without the weaknesses and drawbacks. Along with new powers that reflected in the Labyrinth when he recreates it and the Goblins made by wish-aways are a goblin/elven hybrid and all goblins in that make up the Underground are goblin/elven hybrid which means they can eventually grow-up when or if need they just chose to stay young they can also switch back.  
gets set back in time by either the fight with the Judge or the Mayor or the Athica incident or on his road trip.  
the past he recreates the Labyrinth as the Fae can go backwards,forward, and sideways in time the Labyrinth connects to different realities.  
5\. Realities: Harry Potter, Naruto, Lord of the Rings, Avengers(C.M.V.)  
6\. Has to be Adventure/Humor story  
7\. Paring: Xander/Female Character (No one from Buffy verse but Faith).  
8\. He uses magic to either shape-shift or glamor himself so the gang does not know of his change, and he use magic to keep others from find out.  
very creative and original about with is in the Labyrinth and the Underground.

Optional  
1\. Other realities  
2\. When, if or how he gets in contact with the Scoobies again.


	8. Little Washu and Xander

Little Washu and Xander

Never lose a bet with a friends little sister that has crush on you!

Xander has to dress up a Tenchi that Washu took a liking to and decided to have for her own. So she enhanced him to be her equal.

Dawn dress up as Washu.

The reason the changes stick to Xander and Dawn is because she is the Key. They become a mix of them and their costumes and it is not reverse-able.

Verses they go to:  
1\. Mass Effect (they appear either during or after WW III)  
2\. Babylon 5 (they appear either during or after WW III)  
3\. ST DeepSpace 9 (they appear sometime in Season 1.)  
4\. StarWars  
5\. StarGate ( Atlantis first, atleast 100yrs before SG-1 cannon start, then home to Earth to fight the Goauld after the wraith, asurans, and other stuff is dealt with. They will have the backing of their Empire/Kingdom in Pegasus.)

Pairing:  
Xander/Dawn

Xander and Dawn get the boot out the their reality after the Halloween Spell is broken as they are finishing merging with their costumes.  
Note they find a way to bring their own personal ship with them after the Mass Effect verse. It is built in the ME verse and is upgraded with tech from each verse there after along with tech from Tenchi verse.


	9. Maleficent Reborn

Maleficent Reborn  
Verses:Home(Buffy), Costume(Maleficent), New Home(?)

Xander losses a bet and has to dress as Maleficent.

Hermaphrodite Xander! Xander with all of Maleficent's powers, knowledge, and abilities, wings included. He has a limited ability to shape-shift back to male, so he doesn't need a new legal identity. No weakness to iron.

Xander and Maleficent merge and create a new being mentally no instability.

Pairing: Xander/Buffy/Willow, Xander eventually turns them into beings like him Immortal.

Timeline Buffy(no Dawn the Key energies are split and placed in them Xander/Buffy/Willow) - They leave the Buffy verse to protect the Key energy that they have. - They arrive in their new home verse and setup shop in the past so that they are undetected in the present and future.


	10. NanoTech Future

NanoTech Future

Xander dresses as a scientist from a future where Humanity mastered NanoTech. All humans are nano-augmented, any human can terraform a suitable planet, moon, or asteroid. Humanity is alone in this future with no alien life in the galaxy so they can explore and expand at their leisure.

The Powers permanently banish Xander due to the power the nano-augmentation.

Xander lands in the StarTrek verse in Borg territory. He takes over the collective when they try to assimilate him. He then works to return the Borg back into individuals with just some extra nano upgrades add on to their person.

Xander leaves after he finishes with the borg and takes those who wish to with him for new adventures. Borg Tech acquired. TrasWarp drive for FTL.

He eventually settles down in a mix verse of Babylon5/StarTrek/BSG 2003. He makes contact with the Final Five after the end of the first Cylon war and helps them (no cavil model messing things up) make peace with the 12 Colonies(The 12 Colonies and the Cylons are in the Pegasus Dwarf Galaxy that is really close to the Milky-Way) . 500 years after making a Government with them. They make first contact with Earth before the Vulcans. Earth and the later the Federation's attitude towards augmentation is relaxed because it was found out that the first-gens during the Eugenics wars were mentally unstable because the scientist didn't know what they were doing, No Romulan empire, No Borg Collective, No temporal cold war, Federation includes the Romulan and Klingons, No contact with the Mimbari until Kirk era. Kirk is still Admiral (the movies didn't happen), Babylon 5 is still built.

Verse:Home(Buffy), Costume(? future), Vist1(StarTrek), V2(Prototype), V3(BSG 2003), V4(Halo), V5(MassEffect), V6(Andromeda), V7(Babylon5), V8(StarWars), V9(Stargate), NewHome(B5/StarTrek/BSG2003)

Prototype verse: He collects a sample of the BlackLight virus Alex Mercer so he can adapt it to himself and the Ex-Borg that left with him.

BSG2003 verse: He adds new ship hull types to his fleet to replace the geometric design of the Borg, and to get new cloning tech. (BattleStar ships and Cylon resurrection tech).

Halo verse: He get copies of the Spartan II enhancements, UNSC tech, Forerunner tech.

MassEffect: He gets copies of MassEffect tech for sub-light maneuverability and agility, and weapons. Also HardSuits (BloodDragon)

Andromeda: He gets copies of AI tech and Andromeda for ship hull types.

Babylon5 verse: He gets copies of Vorlon, Shadow, and Mimbari tech, and discovers a new place to hide his growing fleet. (white-star, Excalibur and jump-space)

StarWars verse: He gets copies of their tech.

StarGate Verse: He gets a copy of the Ancient database in Atlantis.

Each of the Verses he goes to he gets copies of their tech to add to his tech database.


	11. Synthesis Reapers

Synthesis Reapers  
Buffy[home]/MassEffectAu[halloween]/Mix universe[new home]

Pairing:Xander/Buffy/Willow

Xander cons Buffy and Willow to dress up as a team of three with him  
Xander/Commander Shepard - Sentinel Class[True Sentinel subclass] (combination of the Solider/Engineer/Adept class)  
Buffy/Liara  
Willow/Tali

They are ordered to leave the reality after Halloween or the PTB's will allow all the Hellmouths to open all over the world.

Mass Effect Au ending Shepard and his team Liara and Tali make it to the Catalyst control room and deside to make their own ending as the ones present are all disagreeable to them they combine the Synthesis and Control ending to merge with the Reapers to make sure that the threat is ended.

Mix universe: Stargate SG-1(MilkyWay Galaxy), SG-Atlantis(Pegasus Galaxy), Bablyon 5(? Galaxy), StarTrek(? Galaxy), StarWars(? Galaxy), MassEffect(? Galaxy), BSG 2003(? Galaxy)

Storyline starts in BSG 2003 Xander,Buffy, and Willow help the Final Five stop the Cylon. They then help the Cylons make a Semi-Organic body (an improved body than what they would make in the TV series). They then help the cylons later integrate with the Colonies to found a lasting peace between them,(No Calvil model one to mess things up), they go on to settle and terraform their galaxy with Xander, Buffy, and Willow as the Ultimate head of galactic government. They then go on to other galaxies adding them to create a true intergalactic government.  
The MassEffect galaxy is the last one and the Babylon 5 galaxy the next to last.

There is no Ascended involvement with the lower planes. That is enforced by the Ascended First Ones (to go beyond the Rim), they are older than the Alterans. No Ori, No Ascended Anubis or any other Ascended threat. Daniel does not Ascend.

Reapers change with Synthesis outwardly and inwardly.

Xanders Reaper looks like the Enterprise from StarTrek 2009 it is big enough to hold the Normandy and the WhiteStar in its shuttle bay along with other shuttles

Willow and Buffy's looks like either the Normandy or the WhiteStar.  
The personality for Willow and Buffy's Reapers is either EDI or Cortana depending on the ship they chose. The personality for the Enterprise is a custom make being that a combination of all the experience of the ship named Enterprise form the NX-Enterprise to the NCC-1701E.

Xander/Willow/Buffy are a Bio-synthetic/Organic/Cybernetic being with an inbuilt organic QEC that is linked with their Reaper ship so that if something happens to their body the ship just builds another one as their soul and mind is stored on the ship and they just control the body remotely with the QEC.


	12. The BorgAsuran Collective

The Borg/Asuran Collective  
Verses:Home(Buffy/MassEffect/Babylon5/StarWars), Costume(ST Borg/SG Asuran/replicaters)

Xander dresses as a cross between The Borg Queen and an Asuran HumanForm Replicator.

HermaphroditeXander! Humanlooking Borg! (no outward cybernetics)  
Xander has all the knowledge of the Borg and the Pegasus Asuran HumanForm Replicators.  
Ageless Borg! Very nearly Indestructible Borg!  
Assimilated Scooby Gang!  
Humanity Assimilated after WWIII!  
Buffy/MassEffect - MilkyWay Galaxy  
Babylon 5 - ? Galaxy  
StarWars - ? Galaxy

Pairings: Xander/Buffy/Willow/Kendra/Faith/Tarra/Dawn, Giles/Janna/Joyce, Willow/Tarra, Faith/Kendra


	13. The Evolved

The Evolved  
Verses:Home(Buffy/Babylon 5), Costume(?)

Xander dresses up as something that allows him to evolve himself and humanity into a race that surpasses the Vorlons and Shadows in every way(Biologically,Technologically,Spiritually,etc).

Both the Vorlon and Shadows are both a corrupted race. They are corrupted by their ideology of Order and Chaos, by their fight to prove which one is the best. As they are even in very thing they resort to using pawns such as the younger races to do their fight for them.


	14. The Fae Reborn

The Fae Reborn  
Verses: Home(Buffy), Costume(?), New Home(Harry Potter)

Xander dresses as Oberon HighKing of All Fae  
Buffy and Willow dress as Oberon's two wive the Queens of the Summer and Winter Courts, Titania and Maeb  
The rest dress as an even mix of Summer and Winter Court.  
Giles dresses as Puck (Summer Court)  
Janna:  
Joyce:  
Dawn:  
Tarra:  
Rebbecca(Tarra's mother):

The weakness to iron/cold-iron is a myth and not real just something that is sometimes played at for the fun of it.

After the Glory incident they leave the Buffy verse and go to the Harry Potter verse. The appear in the past and create the legend of the Fae in the HP verse.

Harry is raised by them as they take him from #4 Privet Drive some time before First Year.


	15. The Gamer Overlord

The Gamer Overlord

Xander dresses as a custom version of The Gamer.

Main Cross - The Gamer/Dieasga (Costume), BTVS (Xander), Minor - Mass Effect ( Costume), Major - ? ( What BTVS is crossed with naturally or where he or they go after Glory)

The Gamer - Stays the same.  
Dieasga - Item world only and it is changed to include peoples bodies so that it can be used to heal(physical,mental,emotional,spiritual), enhance, and do allot included quite a few perverted things. (It is designed originally by Netherworld Spirits who were not exactly good people in life) Note only the Gamer can use on his own body.  
Mass Effect - Omni-tool only it is used a The Gamers interface along with the standard things an omni-tool does. By being the interface it does not allow the user to lose it. All party members interfaces are omni-tools.  
BTVS - ?, Joyce does not die, and no Ability Hunters, Xander ability goes completely undetected by WRH.

Pairings  
Xander/Buffy/Willow (Starting, can add more later.)  
Giles/Joyce/Janna (Starting, Fixed can not change or add to)  
Oz/Cordelia (Optional - Humor pairing both are werewolves)

Scoobies group  
No Cordettes allowed, only Cordelia, Angel gets the boot ( No vamps allowed).

One skill included Mana Shaping (the creation of Mana Items be they tools, weapons, armor, or other thing), bonus to skill by having Gamer interface in the form of The Omni-Tool.

Optional - before he tells the group about his abilities he does something underhanded and uses the Item-world skill on Buffy and gets rid of the Attraction to Vamps Flaw she has.

Required -Buffy's Attraction to Vamps Flaw has to go the sooner the better.


	16. The Sword and her Sheath

The Sword and her Sheath

Xander and Buffy dress up as Shiro and Arturia respectively.

Shiro using a Traced sword to find out what is happening and does not like what he sees in the present and what is stored in the future for the scoobies. He gets Saber to agree to a ritual that will merge them with their hosts and themselves making them husband and wife. They will take on characteristics of each other making them ageless semi-demi-gods (their a combination of Servant,Slayer,dragon aspect(whatever Arturia has dragon core ?), and Shiro's Sword like nature (the strongest steel, the inability for his will to be permanently broken, his will is just reforged again and again.) &amp; whatever give Xander the ability to be The One Who See's(his ability to see to the heart of a matter) this also grants them the ability to astrolize themselves to heal). This is a complete sharing of all that they are. It also grants them a set of armor, and a duplicate of Avalon and Excalibur each, with Avalon implanted in them, they are able to astrolize the armor and Excalibur when not needed. Neither the armor,Avalon,or Excalibur can be take from them nor can the summoning of them be blocked.  
It will be several years since the end of the 5th Grail War for Shiro and Saber. He will have learned alot in the time that has past and he has learned to use his natural magic circuits. The new and improve bodies given to Xander and Buffy will open new opportunities to use knowledge that neither Shiro or Saber could use. Also Xander will not be as naive as Shiro (cannon) he will be a badass.

the following are verse's that they can either go to or BTVS can be crossed with.:  
1\. Star Wars  
2\. Star Gate  
3\. Lord of the Rings  
4\. World of Warcraft  
5\. Mass Effect  
6\. Naruto  
7\. Avengers cinematic verse  
8\. Marvel  
9\. High School DxD  
10\. Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
11\. Elder Scrolls  
12\. Harry Potter (if you really work at it)

NO: Nanoho Magical Girl Lyrica, Sekirei,Twilight, or Sailor Moon.


	17. Xander Augmented

Xander Augmented

Xander dress as a custom bio augmented being.  
Badass Xander, (he will be hurt, wounded, block, delayed, derail, distracted, and knocked around) but he will always win in the end.

Required - Adventure/scifi preferred to include mystery, suspense, and a little drama.

Required - NO ANGST  
No permanent Physical, Mental, or Emotional harm allowed. (he can be put out of commission for any length of time as long as he recovers and none of the above happen because of it)

The Bio Augmentation grants Captain America physical level abilities, Spartan II (Halo) cybernetic equivalent upgrades (bio enhancements that work as the Spartan II augmentations but with bio tech that can not be detected ), Wolverine level regeneration, true photographic memory, the ability to interface with computers, (and can not be hacked) chakra system augmentation allows greater use of chakra boosted levels and control.

These Bio augmentations make him ageless and very hard to kill. He also has the ability to augment one person, the person who is to be his wife.

Xander mainly uses chakra to create weapons of solidified chakra [ threads, strings, cords, cables, chains, whips, tentacles, kuni, knives, swords, and staffs] he can use jutsu but usually sticks to weapons and seals as they are more stealthy. Have fun with the weapon ability and be creative in its use as it can be used for just about anything.

Xander or his costume recreates the personal pocket dimension and phaseing techique of the Kamui Sharingain.

Xander lands in the Mass Effect verse  
Xander takes the place of Commander Sheppard  
Protheans destroy most of the Reapers, enough left to wreck the galaxy  
ME Au  
ME1 au Sovereign survives and leaves Saran to die in ME1  
ME2 au Xander survives the assault on the Normandy, the destruction of Cerberus, the destruction of the collector base, no arrival DLC  
ME3 au Reapers invade and are eventually destroyed the intelligence in the citadel is dismantled.

Paragon path, no one dies (Rachni Queen, Wrex, Kaiden/Ashley, collector base, Rachni Queen, Mordin) Genophage cured, Peace between Geth and Quarians, Rachni as species is saved. Favored Armor Blood Dragon.

Pairing Xander/Liara all the way, Liara is the only one so she is the one that is enhanced.

After game Xander is made leader of the galaxy, he restructures the council to include all races that have been in space outside their solar system 150 years and have founded 3 colonies by themselves with no help from the Citadel. He usually lets the council run things unless there is a crisis or he feels that something is very important. ( It works, no corruption)

500 years later the galaxy has recovered and expanded. It has improved its tech all around and that includes mass effect plasma in weapons. There are two relays pointing into what is thought to be dark space. They instead go to different galaxies the first to the Babylon 5 Galaxy the second to the Star Wars Galaxy. He first goes to Babylon 5 and when finished with it he then goes to Star Wars.


	18. Xander ThunderStorm Potter

Xander "ThunderStorm" Potter

Xander dresses as alternate Harry Potter for Halloween.  
This Harry Potter is a Lightening Mage. His magic has taken on lightening like qualities, it looks like lightening and has small arc's of lightening when used ( a table transfigured into a lion has small arc's of lightening playing over it), and is a True ThunderBird animagus.

Tru ThunderBird: There are three types of Thunderbirds the corporeal, the non-corporeal, and the corporeal/non-corporeal.  
The corporeal is essentially a thunder phoenix.  
The non-corporeal is a mass of lightening magic created by thunderstorms when they reach a certain level and usually drive them into super-storms then die with the storms end.  
The corporeal/non-corporeal are the Tru Thunder-birds are primordial elementals that cannot die. They are ranked just above gods and titans.

Xander is banished after Halloween for being to powerful. So he hopps through dimensions. He is paired with Sif from the Avengers cinematic movie verse. He has fun frying chitari in Avengers, Reapers in Mass Effect, Orcs in Lord of Rings, Gaould/Wraith/Replicaters and Ascended in StarGate, atsuki/buji and other beings in Naruto, droids/sith and stormtroopers in StarWars, dragons/undead in Skyrim, and other beings in other verses have fun.

Pairing Xander/Sif

Required: Adventure/Humor


	19. The Avatar of Hope The Last Phantasm

The Avatar of Hope ... The Last Phantasm  
Verse: Buffy, Fate Stay Night, Multi  
Pairing: Xander/Jean Grey/Arturia Pendragon

He brings The Light of Hope to the darkest of places along with his wives the Phoenix and Pendragon.  
Where they walk all darkness and evil flee before them.

For Halloween Xander dresses up as lineage of swordsmen.

The fight with Glory and dieing to kill her makes him the Avatar of Hope because in the face of the impossible he did not give up and succeeded.

Xander gets the following

From Saber White: Cailburn, a Dragons Core and Circuits, all of her knowledge and skills. Due to her long life and choices she became Merlin's only True apprentice.

From Saber Regular: Excalibur, the physical abilities of a Heroic Spirit/Servant, the knowledge granted to Servant to blend in anywhere.

From Shiro Emyia: Avalon, all his magical skills from a mixture of all paths, The Will of a Sword (the ability to remain mentally unbroken to always reforge himself back to the way he originally was).

Caliburn, Excalibur, and Avalon are all permanently merged with him when he becomes the Avatar of Hope as he proved Worthy of them.


End file.
